Archive:Kerrielle Dawnsworn
A biography of the Ranger Captain, Kerrielle Alora Dawnsworn. Background Birth And Upbringing: Born on the Isle of Quel'danas to the Ranger pair, Lothos and Reianna Dawnsworn, Kerrielle was the youngest of five children. She was the only girl of the children and was always tagging along with her brothers, through them she learned to hunt and track. She learned the art of the blade from her father, the bow from her mother. She became skilled with both at a young age, impressing any who watched her train. She detested anything frilly and lacy, specifically dresses. She was content to wear the same tattered clothing her brothers wore, mud and all. Anytime her mother managed to get a dress on her she'd strip out of it the second Reianna turned away, much to her mothers annoyance. Service To Silvermoon City: As soon as she came of age Kerrielle joined the Farstriders, pledging herself to her people and homeland. She was quick to become friends with her comrades. The Scourge Invasion: Kerrielle was a Ranger Captain when the Scourge armies arrived in Eversong. She was one of the first to raise her bow alongside her Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner. She did all within her power to defend her homeland, but it was in vain. She lost her allies, friends and family in the invasion. She was alone. With Sylvanas' death there was a void in the Farstriders command structure. Kerrielle campaigned eagerly for her friend, Halduron Brightwing to take the position. Shortly after he became the new Ranger General, Kerrielle vanished without a word. Sightings of a woman who resembled her were reported from Tanaris, specifically from the area that is known as the Caverns of Time. The Attack Against The Lich King: Kerrielle eventually returned to Silvermoon City, taking up arms with her kin in the fight against the Lich King. She told no one where she had been or what she had done, only that she had "Made some new friends." She was one of the many who marched with Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider into Northrend. She fought valiantly alongside her allies, but as it is well known, they inevitably failed. While Kael'thas and many of her race retreated to Northrend, Kerrielle again vanished into Tanaris. The Burning Crusade: Kerrielle once again returned to Silvermoon City, offering her services to the City's leaders. Halduron welcomed her back to the Farstriders, reinstating her rank of Ranger Captain. He tasked her with training the younger Rangers. When whispers of a way to the Outlands and the Blood Elves "Savior" Prince surfaced, several Sin Dorei traveled to the Outlands to regroup with their Prince. Kerrielle had never fully trusted the self proclaimed Lord of the Blood Elves and instead of seeking the Prince out, she ventured to the city known as Shattrath. There she met the Scryers and learned of the truth behind the fallen Prince and his alliance with the Burning Legion. She was ashamed that one of her own kin, her races leader, had fallen to such depths. She took up arms with the Scryers and assisted them in the eventual killing of Kael'thas. Upon returning home to Eversong, Kerrielle decided to travel to the Undercity to meet her former friend and leader, the Dark Lady Sylvanas. She presented the Banshee Queen with a single flower native to Eversong Woods, a flower the Queen had been fond of in her previous life. While Sylvanas was quite different from her past self, she appreciated the gesture and rekindled her bond with Kerrielle. She also renewed friendships with the Queen's Dark Rangers as she had served alongside many of them under Sylvanas years ago. Wrath of the Lich King: When the Lich King Arthas resurfaced in the world, Kerrielle immediately sought to fight against him and his Scourge Armies. She received news that the Forsaken fleet was set to sail for the shores of Northrend, she met with the Forsaken and requested to accompany them. Her request was granted and she became one of the many who landed in the snowy lands of Northrend. During a scuffle with the Scarlet Onslaught, Kerrielle became separated from her comrades. She eventually stumbled upon the Emerald Dragonshrine. From there she traveled to Wyrmrest Temple. She was pleasantly surprised to find that her friends from Tanaris, the Bronze Dragonflight, were there alongside their Queen. After learning more about the Great Aspects and their desires and goals, she swore her service to the Lifebinder and her cause, donning the tabard of the Wyrmrest Accord. Kerrielle later joined the Argent Crusade in their march on the Icecrown Citadel. She was one of the many heroes who aided in the fall of Arthas. The Present: Kerrielle spends a majority of her time in Silvermoon City alongside her fellow Rangers. If she is not there training the younger Rangers, she is out and about in Northrend assisting the various Dragonflights and their cause. Involvement Kerrielle is enlisted with two well known organizations: The Farstriders / Rangers of Silvermoon City and The Wyrmrest Accord. Strategy She specializes in Beast Mastery and Survival. She currently wields a bow and polearm. Her primary professions are Skinning and Leatherworking. Quotes "I am a Ranger, hand of My Lady Sylvanas. I fight where I am told and win where I fight." "Never let your victories go to your head, nor your failures to your heart." Trivia In her travels Kerrielle has come upon a great many beasts. Two of the most notable are from the two races of spirit cats. Two of the cats still accompany her to this day. She has been single her entire life, while she has not gone without "encounters", she has never been committed to anyone. When asked about it she will simply blush and say it is because her heart belongs to someone who will never love her back, she is content to watch him from afar. The only information she will divulge about this man is that he is a Paladin. While her true talents lie in killing and fighting, she is a surprisingly good cook. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters